


Survive

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [108]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When they are split up during the killing game, Aoi worries about Kyouko.





	Survive

How can this be happening all over again? How can they be trapped somewhere with Monokuma calling the shots, and told they have to kill each other? How can they be trapped in another killing game? It isn’t fair.

This is pretty much all that goes through Aoi’s head as she snaps into action, running off with Makoto on her back when Kyouko sets off a fire extinguisher to allow them time to get away. She doesn’t know what to do, and… she hates having to leave Kyouko behind. She knows her girlfriend will be fine (Kyouko is the calmest and competent person she has ever met), but still… why do they have to split up?

As they run away from the people who want Makoto dead and are joined by the Great Gozu and Gekkogahara and barricade themselves in a room as the time limit starts to get close, Kyouko occupies the majority of her thoughts. She has Makoto by her side, but she needs Kyouko too. It’s like she can only cope with this shit situation if she has both her best friend and her girlfriend by her side.

When the sleeping drugs knock her out, she dreams. Aoi expected the drug-induced sleep to be dreamless, but it isn’t. And she dreams about Kyouko. In her dream, they hold hands and Kyouko says, “I promise we will get through this together, Aoi. We will survive, and we will do it together. I love you.”

And when Aoi awakes (covered in tomato sauce and a fake knife as some sort of sick joke), dream Kyouko’s words make her smile. She didn’t die in her sleep. She can survive. She’ll see Kyouko again.

But when she sees what’s on the other side of the room, she isn’t so sure anymore.


End file.
